1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pilot (or indicator) lights. More particularly, the present invention relates to an encapsulated explosion-proof pilot (or indicator) light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indicator lights, referred to in the electrical trade as pilot lights, are employed to visually indicate an electrical function that is being carried either at a remote or local area. Typically, these pilot lights are associated with push-buttons or selector switches. Pilot lights are also used together with instruments, gauges and meters, all mounted on a panel forming part of a control board.
Pilot lights of the type under consideration include one or more Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) mounted in a housing assembly having a transparent portion such that the condition of the bulb or LED may be observed. The housings are normally sealed to protect the various electrical components since these pilot light assemblies are often located in damp, wet or corrosive environments. The sealed housing also permits these pilot lights to be used in areas which are hazardous due to the presence of flammable vapors, gases or highly combustible dusts. These pilot lights may be used indoors or outdoors in various locations, such as petroleum refineries, chemical and petrochemical plants and other process industry facilities where similar hazards exist.